Offstage
by androidilenya
Summary: ToumaxHokuto. An iDOLMASTER yaoi fic! Touma has started to feel something for Hokuto... could it be love? Complete.


**I want to be the first to post an iDOLMASTER yaoi fic! So... yeah. Both of them are rather out of character, so sorry about that. This is yaoi. Boyxboy (HokutoxTouma, obviously). Don't like? I don't care. Read it anyways. There's also a random mention of a Shouta/Ami pairing but no details on that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the iDOLMASTER.**

**Review please.**

* * *

Touma Amagase strode onto the stage to thunderous applause, followed by Hokuto Ijuin and Shouta Mitarai. The crowd was an indistinct black blur, punctuated by the light of neon-colored glowsticks, and the spotlights were bright enough to almost blind him- just the way he liked it.

As the opening chords rang out, so loud it made the stage floor vibrate, Touma closed his eyes, a small smirk on his lips.

_This is where I belong. Onstage. _

Then his eyes flashed open and the words spilled out of his mouth, familiar yet different every time.

"Words of lies overflow, and time of lies is engraved, the town in a twisted labyrinth, I lose sight of you in it..."

* * *

"Eh, that went well, didn't it?"

Touma shot a glare at his blonde friend. "You sound surprised. It always goes well."

Hokuto paused to wink flirtatiously at a passing girl. "Of course it always goes well. We've got Touma-kun~"

Said idol tried to not blush at this unexpected compliment and cast around desperately for a change of subject. Whenever Hokuto was unusually nice to him, it meant that he was planning something. "A-anyways... where's Shouta?"

"He's got a date. He's downtown somewhere."

"Yeah? With who? Anyone we know?"

"Ami Futami-san."

Touma, who had been lifting a box of supplies to put in the back of Jupiter's truck, promptly dropped it, sending it crashing down on his foot. Cursing and hopping up and down in pain, he gasped out, "Ami Futami, from 765 Pro- _Ami Futami_?"

"Yep!" Hokuto frowned. "Aw, you hurt your foot, Touma-kun." He tilted his head to one side, a small smile on his lips. "Is it broken? Do you have to go to the hospital?"

"Dammit..." Touma muttered, gritting his teeth and glaring at Hokuto. "Have I ever told you how freaking annoying you are?"

"Yes. Often." He brightened suddenly. "I know what'll make you feel better! Stay right here."

Touma frowned as Hokuto sprinted away, turning and waving right before disappearing around the corner.

"What is that idiot doing now...?"

* * *

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

_"_You brought me_ ic__e cream_?" Touma stared at him in disbelief. "Did you poison it or something? I don't want it!"_  
_

"No need to be so mean. I wouldn't poison you, cause then our next concert would be canceled and the fangirls would be upset! Now eat~" And Hokuto proceeded to shove the cone in his right hand- the chocolate one- into Touma's face, attempting to force it into his mouth. "It'll make your foot feel better."

Touma pulled away, sputtering and wiping at his mouth furiously. "My foot is fine!"

"Ah, so I cured it! Success!" Hokuto beamed. "You may now thank me, Touma-kun."

"Grrr..." Touma stood up and stomped away, spitting the chocolate that had gotten into his mouth out. It actually tasted rather good, but he couldn't back down now and risk losing face, so instead he folded his arms and pointedly turned his back on Hokuto. He didn't even hear the blonde move, so it was an understandable surprise when he heard Hokuto speaking softly from just behind him. "Aw, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make Touma-kun's foot feel better. But now you're all mad at me again."

Then Touma felt him wrap his arms around him from behind and lean over his shoulder, chin resting gently against the shorter boy's ear. Touma stiffened, but didn't pull away. It felt oddly nice here, in Hokuto's arms, warm and maybe even a bit comforting.

_Wait... what?_

He jerked away, feeling his face flush and hating himself for letting Hokuto see how much the blonde had unsettled him. "I... what the hell?"

"Ehehe... no need to overreact, Touma-kun." Hokuto grinned, then bent down to lift one of the boxes still stacked by the building. "We'd better get our stuff out of here before it gets too dark." He paused, then turned and frowned. "Aren't you going to help?"

"...Oh, yeah, sure..." Touma shook his head, a slightly confused expression on his face.

* * *

_If life were a shoujo manga, this would be the scene where the blushing female protagonist runs around with that confused, helpless look on her face, going all like, 'What happened? Does he-... was he-... what-...?' and all that other crap. Thank God life isn't a shoujo manga._

Though, to be fair, Touma was blushing a bit. Just a bit, though. And, all right, he was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. But really, that wasn't the issue here. And if that question worked for aforementioned shoujo manga girls, it should serve just as well in real life, right?

What _had_ happened?

_It was just a hug. Friends hug each other all the time. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it. _Touma flopped down on his bed, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. So then why had that hug- that 'friendly' hug- made his heart race? Why, even now, could he not think back to it without blushing? Part of him insisted that this was wrong, that the best thing to do would be to just move on, forget this incident- whatever it had been- had ever happened.

But there was also something in him that wanted to see what happened next. Lately, even before the hug this afternoon, being around Hokuto had changed... somehow. Touma had started getting this unfamiliar, light-headed feeling every time his eyes met Hokuto's bright blue ones, and he ahd started thinking that maybe, maybe...

Maybe what?

_Augh, this is stupid_. He rolled over and grabbed his iPod, jamming the earbuds into his ears and turning the volume all the way up, hoping to drown out these strange thoughts.

_"...I cross the labyrinth in which my voice wouldn't reach, and if you reach out your hand I will accept all of sin and punishment. Now, I will recieve your judgement. The town in a twisted labyrinth, I lose sight of you in it..."_

* * *

A week later, he was once again loading the band's equipment into the back of a truck parked in front of the auditorium. And, once again, Shouta was gone, having disappeared to parts unknown shortly after coming off stage. So, once again, Touma was alone with Hokuto.

_This is starting to really feel like a shoujo manga. That's not good._

"So, we did okay again, right?"

Touma refused to respond.

"Yeah, well, I thought we did. The old man thought we couldn't make it, didn't he? Maybe we should invite him to our next big concert, show him how awesome we are without him..."

"..."

"Oh, and there was this super cute girl that came up to me after the concert! Did you see? I got her number-" Hokuto fumbled in his pocket, then pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open, dangling it in front of Touma's face. "She was blonde, and she had green eyes, and-"

Touma slapped his hand away, a strange, burning feeling rising in his heart as Hokuto continued to describe this 'super cute girl'.

_Is this envy? _he wondered. _Is that what it feels like? Why... why would I be jealous? That's stupid._

As if he had read Touma's mind, Hokuto paused and furrowed his brow. "Are you jealous?"

Much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't exactly say no. Which meant... well, right now he didn't really know what it meant. But there was no way in hell he would give Hokuto the satisfaction of just coming right out and saying that he was jealous.

"Aw, you are! Why?"

Touma lifted his chin and gazed haughtily at the blonde. "Why on earth would I be jealous of some slut you met at a random concert? She doesn't even deserve my attention."

"Why indeed?" Hokuto replied, apparently disregarding the last part of Touma's statement. "Could it be that..."

"..."

"...?"

This conversation was getting nowhere. Touma sighed, glaring at Hokuto. A sudden urge to do something impulsive, something random, rose in him, and he gave in without much hesitation.

_Maybe... maybe I want to do this. Maybe I've wanted to do this for a long time and just never had the courage to admit it to myself. But what the hell. At least it'll shut him up._

And he leaned forward and planted his lips on Hokuto's, a thrill running through his body at his own recklessness. The older boy's mouth was warm against his, and Touma slowly moved closer, pressing against Hokuto, heart pounding and eyes closed. Hokuto responded by grabbing Touma's shoulders and pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss with surprising enthusiasm. It was a few more seconds before they pulled apart, Touma once again blushing deep red, and Hokuto with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, Touma..."

"Shut up."

"Make me~"

Touma kissed him again, effectively sealing the blonde's mouth. Hokuto pulled back after a few seconds and frowned. "The fan girls will be so disappointed... we're no longer single."

"Whatever." Touma shrugged and grabbed Hokuto's hand. "Come on. You owe me an ice cream cone, to pay me back for the one you smashed in my face. That wasn't very nice, by the way."

"Aye, sir~!"

And as they stepped into the street, forcing a rather pissed-off taxi driver to skid to a halt and shake his fist at them, one of Jupiter's songs echoed tinnily from the speakers overhead. Hokuto smiled at Touma, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

_"...if we meet once again in the labyrinth where my voice wouldn't reach, I will never let your hand go ever again. Now, I will embrace you in my arms. I will accept all of sin and judgement- now... with your judgement!"_

* * *

**Ah, sorry, couldn't resist putting in song lyrics! But it is iDOLMASTER, after all. All about songs/singing. It's like the random karaoke stand in Cronomon's fic! (Go read Cronomon's stuff! Now!)**

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
